If You Are Obsessed With Inuyasha, You
by Song Bird55
Summary: Click here to see if you do 1 or more out of 50 things that might make you obsessed with Inuyasha the show, not the character. If you are obsessed with Inuyasha, you...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Welcome to my story, if that's even what you're supposed to call it. There will be 50 notables (I think that's what they're call) all together- 10 per chapter. It would mean SO much to me if you reviewed. Tell me anything! Any ideas you got ANYTHING! Even how to do improve would be good. But before I start, I just want to say:  
Happy New-year 2 O O 8!!!  
**  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha, but I'm working on it…  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO If You're Obsessed With Inuyasha, You...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**_If you're obsessed with Inuyasha, you…_

1. Got a dog and named it Inuyasha 

2. Got a cat and named it Kirara 

3. Have a boyfriend and called him Inuyasha by mistake (If you're a guy, you called your girlfriend Kagome.)

4. Own all of the movies and all of the seasons 

5. Made a sculpture of Inuyasha 

6. Daydream about the show CONSTANTLY

7. You have all of the trading cards

8. Died your hair silver-ish-white, or black only because of the characters in the show

9. Actually stopped by your optician and asked where you can buy gold eye contacts

10. Can't stop daydreaming about it

Thank you to anyone who is reading! Now all you have to do is review, and that will make me love you forever!  
---until next chapter!  
xox Mia **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!! Thank you SOOOOO much to all of those who had reviewed! It really inspires me to write! I thought maybe I can write the other chapter tomorrow (January 6th 2008), but then I noticed how well I was progressing (95 hits and 10 reviews) so I decided, "Ohhh, What the heck! I'll just do it now!" So hear I am, typing away… the time currently reads 11:47PM, and by the time I finish, it should be around 12:00 or something like that. So it will say Updated on the 6th, but I started writing on the 5th, so it counts, right?. I noticed that my title, originally **If You Are Obsessed With Inuyasha, You DOTDOTDOT** was reduced to **0 DOTS!!! **So, it's now just **If You Are Obsessed With Inuyasha, You. **I tried, but FF.N isn't letting me for some reason. At this time (no need to sound formal) I would like to thank:  
**inuyashaloves kagome4ever, CappuccinoLover, Spidey meets Wizard-Thief, Amphibious Draculina, QueenJitFace, hyper chica, cfuge444, INUYASHA-BABE345433, and NEWandKIC.  
**  
Now before I start the moment we've all been waiting for, I would like to answer some questions.  
**hyper chica: Do you do those any or all those things?  
**No, I just write them lol. I used to be REALLY obsessed with it, but not anymore. Now I am obsessed with TITANIC. I mean, who can't? I don't watch Inuyasha anymore, but I read fics about it.  
**Spidey meets Wizard-Thief: ****Awesome but isn't 6 and 10 the same?  
**I just noticed-.-; Sorry, I proofread it but I was rushing because I just wanted to upload it.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOW IS THE MOMENT.  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoIf You Are Obsessed With Inuyasha, You… oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**_If you are obsessed with Inuyasha, you… _

1. Styled your hair the way the characters in the show do. 

2. Burnt a CD of the opening songs of Inuyasha and all of the ending songs and ACTUALLY listen to it non-stop

3. Named all of your plush toys after the characters in Inuyasha

4. Made your screen name about it (ex. Inuyashalovesmeandilovehimweloveeachotherxox56677 etc. etc.)

5. Felt heartbroken when you realized the plot of the show never happened and never will

6. Wanted to learn how to speak Japanese and visit it ever since you first fell in love with it…

7.Made clothes matching the ones in the show

8.Have posters hung up on your bedroom walls about it

9. Have your desktop and screensaver on your computer about it

10. Have a matching pillowcase and bed sheets about it

----  
Hope you enjoyed :) Now, please don't forget to review, and I'll say this again: TELL ME ANYTHING! If you didn't like it, tell me why, if you want to add something or give me ideas, tell me them **(I'd gladly accept them because I'm starting to lose ideas). **Thank you to the people who gave me some ideas, like Say0mi Saki, who used to name her neopets after Inuyasha and Kagome, turning them into adorable nick names, now #3. And cfuge444 said he's going to start styling his hair like Shippo's, so that's #1.So, thanks again to all of the people who reviewed. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! IT WILL INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND UPDATE FASTER!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people!! Really sorry I couldn't update earlier, my computer was being a jerk and didn't want to turn on because of a virus. Still not fixed, but I kicked it and it started to work again :)  
**Special thanks to: ****inuyashaloves kagome4ever, Spidey meets Wizard-Thief, xMoonxHimex, NEWandKIC, Girly.X.Girl, Enjiru, VampireInuFreak, and inuyashaloves kagome4ever **_for reviewing Chapter 2!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyashaaaaaa

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O If You're Obsessed with Inuyasha, You**** 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_If you're obsessed with Inuyasha, you…  
_

1.Cut your nails to a sharp point to make them look like demonic claws.

2. Painted your room red because you want to be Inuyasha and you noticed that it won't work so you want your room to remind you of him.

3. Posted a sign on your fridge that said "Inuyasha on at 10:00! Don't miss it!"

4. Ask everyone you meet if they've ever watched Inuyasha.

5. Got mad at your best friend because she/he said that Inuyasha is the gayest thing she ever watched.

6. Draw the characters non-stop.

7. Wherever you go to a place where they offer face painting, you get Sesshomaru's crescent moon and stripes.

8. Go on Google and search pictures of the show.

9. Memorize all of the Inuyasha opening themes and ending themes and get them stuck in your head.

10. You usually start a conversation with, "have you seen the episode on Inuyasha where…"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there you go. Chapter 3 all done :) 2 more chapters left! Anyways, my mind is completely blank so, if you have any ideas, please feel free to click the purple button  
I  
I

I

V  
Clikety-click  
I

I

I

V  
Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!

**  
**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't update as fast as I usually do, but I had teachers dumping homework on me 24/7, or else I would have updated. Luckily it's March Break now, and I think I may finish this story thinga-magigger (or whatever you call it) before the break ends :)  
**A special thanks to all of the people who reviewed: ****Spidey meets Wizard-Theif, VampireInuFreak, Kagome126, InuyashaKagome4lyfe, NEWandKIC, inulover614, inukag.lover19, CappucinoLover, inuyashaloves kagome4ever, kagomeshanneece, OkamiInu, and cfruge.**

_Disclaimer: I DONT own Inuyasha._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**If You're Obsessed With Inuyasha, You**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**_If you're obsessed with Inuyasha, you…_

_  
_1. Have got one or more tattoos from something to do with the show.

2. Always try to remember to buy ramen while at the grocery store, trying to eat it for dinner whenever you can without getting sick from it.

3. Buy anything related to Inuyasha (including game boards, puzzles, stickers, or any interior decoration.)

3. Called your friend a wench because she ate a lollipop.

4. Went to the zoo and saw a baboon and yelled, "Naraku!"

5. See anything pointy and automatically go over to pick it up and scream, "Wind Scar!" or anything Inuyasha would say with his sword.

6. Get a black permanent marker and colour the palm of your hand black and say, "Wind Tunnel!"

7. Bought a pearl and painted it pink, making it the unofficial Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

8. Rip off the ears of your favorite cat/dog plushy, and tape them to your own head.

9. Dress up as one of the Inuyasha characters for Halloween.

10. Read, talk about, and watch anything related to Inuyasha.

…………….……..……………….……..……..

Hopefully you like this chapter. The next chapter is the final chapter, so _**please**_ review! I **LOVE **you reviews, so **please **send them in!  
Oh, and to all the people who gave me some ideas, which were **VampireInuFreak, InuyashaKagome4lyfe, NEWandKIC, and kagomeshanneece**, thank you so much! I kind of changed them up, and there were so many people giving ideas that I couldn't put them _all_ up. But they will be next and last chapter. Plus I have some of my own, you know?  
Anyways, PLEASE review! And see you at the next and last chapter of:  
_**If You're Obsessed With Inuyasha, You…  
**_:)


	5. Chapter 5

O

**O  
H**

M  
Y

G

**O**

**D**

**!  
**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated.  
But I have a good reason.**  
**My computer had a virus, so I put it in my new car (: and carried it off to my cousin's house who is good at fixing computers. Then I took my computer and **carried** **it out to the house**. Big mistake because I'm such a klutz, so, I managed to drop it. Lucky me! I had to get a new computer, good thing I didn't take my computer screen too, I'm _that_ stupid that I probably would have took it, luckily my best friend told me it's a not-so-great-idea.  
Plus I died my hair :) It used to be blond-ish colour, but now it's a deep, deep burgundy.  
Anyways, _thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: _**Miki-Teh-Godess, BlueMouse, Sayakagome929, Spidey meets Wizard-Theif, inukag.lover19, Aizlynn, Shizuka Enjiru, NEWandKIC, cfruge444, nt, kagomeshaneece, OkamiInu, InuyashaKagome4lyfe, ilovesesshomaruandhelovesme…, **_**I really appreciate it!  
**_ _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyashaaaaaaaa nananananana!  
_**LAST CHAPTER IS HEREEE**_

**If You're Obsessed With Inuyasha, You…**

_If you're obsessed with Inuyasha, you…_

41. Started saying Inuyasha related stuff (ex. wench, "keh," hentai, etc.)

42. You wish for Kikyou's death all of the time, or at least 87.3 of the time.

43. Find a well and jump through it, desperately trying to get to the Feudal Era, but instead end up going to the hospital with 2 broken hands and 2 broken legs.

44. Start taking archery lessons, hoping to impress everyone in the Feudal Era once you get there, eventually.

45. Stop using shoes all together and start running on rocks and any other things on the ground, trying to imitate Inuyasha.

46. Compare _your_ life to the _characters'_ lives. (With questions like "am I the perverted one, Miroku?" or "am I the strong-willed, big-hearted one, Shippou?")

47. Yell "SIT!" _whenever_ someone gets on your nerves.

48. Know _all_ of the lines in any episode, or movie, ever spoken by any of the characters of Inuyasha, or more understandable, their voice actors.

49. See any instrument, and begin to try and play one of the opening themes of Inuyasha.

_**And, if you are seriously obsessed, you,**_

50. Are over the age of 40, live in your mother's basement, aren't married, or ever was, are the Inuyasha board-game **king**, and everything above.

_**The End**_

And _there_ is your ending! I hope you enjoyed my story!  
The last chapter was the hardest to write, since even after I paid for my new computer, I was completely out of Inuyasha. It took a few more days to begin to write, but I'm happy I finished it. I had lots of fun, and for the last time, I want to thank all of my reviewers!  
Bye!  
**I can't thank everyone enough!!**


End file.
